Wrackspurts and Weddings
by GayerThanOriginallyIntended
Summary: Luna has an... illuminating... conversation with her maid of honor before her wedding. Harry/Luna oneshot drabble.


"Hello, Harry." Luna tucked a blue-charmed flower into her hair with shaking hands, joining it with the multihued blooms currently adorning the locks.

Harry didn't respond, choosing instead to take the daffodil she had just picked up and arrange it for her. Deftly, he wove the rest of the flowers into the arrangement, fingers gently threading the stems through strands until the arrangement was perfect. At her questioning look, he grinned. "Hermione taught me so I could surprise Ginny for one of the Ministry luncheons last year."

She returned the grin with a nerve-tinged grimace. "Thank you. The Wrackspurts that live here thought it would be funny to make me forget how, and Rolfe asked me no to wear the charms that ward them off, and,"

"Luna," Harry cut her off gently. "You're rambling."

She smiled gratefully. Harry was always so kind. Others would have snapped at her, or started saying silly things like how Wrackspurts don't exist (Which is obviously wrong, why else would she be more focused on how nice it felt that Harry was smiling for her rather than that she was only wearing one shoe and should really find the other before the ceremony started.), but Harry just reminded her she was rambling. Usually he would have let her ramble until she was done, but- she frowned. Something must be bothering him. She reached into a drawer and pulled out two pudding cups.

"Here," she said, offering him the second cup. She opened her own and prepared to eat it. A spoon was put in her hand just before she got to it. She looked up at him, a question on her face.

"Don't want you to ruin your dress," he reasoned, waving his own conjured spoon at her before taking a bite of his own pudding.

A comfortable silence fell as they ate their puddings. She idly wondered if she should take the time to find her shoe. Her musings were interrupted when he spoke.

"Ginny's not coming."

Oh. So that was it, then. She knew they were fighting. She didn't realize it was bad enough for Ginny to skip her oldest friend's wedding. She felt a little pain in her chest at the thought.

Darn Wrackspurts.

"Is she still mad about-?"

"No," he answered, too quickly.

"She is, then."

"No, it's not that, its-" he cut himself off. She looked at him strangely. What didn't he want to say? Shouldn't he want her to know why her only bridesmaid wouldn't come to her wedding? She didn't understand.

"What is it, Harry?"

He swallowed nervously, looking anywhere but at her as he answered. "She thinks I agreed to be your 'mate of honor' to be closer to you."

Her brow scrunched in confusion. "You're my best friend. That's the point of a maid of honor, isn't it?"

He swallowed again before answering, still not meeting her eyes. "Yeah, but," he clenched a fist, frustrated. "She reckons there's something… more… going on, I guess," he finished lamely.

"Oh." Luna thought about it. It made sense, she supposed, in an odd sort of way. They were well-suited, as she had decided back in fourth year, when Harry was still after Cho Chang and Ginny was ignoring her in favor of Michael Corner. But that was before she met Rolfe. What she had felt for Harry was barely more than a schoolgirl infatuation. Ginny ought to know that. Rolfe was the love of her life, just like Harry was Ginny's. She hadn't thought of Harry as anything but a dear friend in years. And Ginny knew that. So, why-? Oh.

Best go with the direct approach then. It had always served her well.

"And…" She couldn't say it. It wasn't fair. Harry was her best friend. What would she do if- "is there? Something more?"

He was silent for a moment. "Harry?"

He shifted uncomfortably before speaking. "You look beautiful, you know," he hedged.

"Harry." This was no time for compliments, no matter how nice they felt.

"I'm really happy for you," he murmured, picking up her veil and working it into her hair.

She nodded in understanding. There was still something she had to say. "It would never have worked out, you know."

"I do." He fished a box out of his pocket and passed it to her. "For you. Something borrowed."

She nodded, accepting both the box and the change of subject. Opening the box, she found a pair of drop earrings, the same shape and color as her Gurdyroot pair. She put them on. He kept speaking.

"I found them hunting through Sirius's mum's old things. They aren't cursed or anything, I checked-" She cut him off with a hug.

"Thank you." She looked in the mirror and smiled. It was time for her to get married. Just one more thing…

Luna kicked off her lone shoe and took his arm. "There. Now we can go; Daddy's waiting and I've got a wedding to be at."

Harry walked with her out of the dressing room, smiling softly.

"Yeah, I guess you do."

* * *

Well, there it is, folks! My first published Harry/Luna! More angsty than I intended it to be. Whoops. As always, shoot us a PM or a review; we'd love to hear from you (especially if you have a new challenge for us!)!

-Ryan


End file.
